Kingdom Souls Episodes 2,3,4,5 Launch City
by hemightbegiant
Summary: The next part of Kingdom Souls chapters. Instead of it beign an sland Paradise where we find our heros, it is a futuristic city!
1. Journal

**KINGDOM SOULS**

**Episode 2**

**Journal**

**Our newest member, Sora, has some interesting stories to tell us. I myself have some personnel favorites. One of these is the worlds that Sora visited. Wonderland, where every time you turn around, it is a different place. The Olympus Coliseum, where the universe's greatest warriors come to test their strength. Deep Jungle, and is dangerous landscape. Agrabah, and its Cave of Wonders with a magic lamp and Genie who can grant any three wishes. Atlantica, where he had to turn into a merman. Halloween Town, where the pumpkin king lives. Neverland, where you can fly. The 100 Acre Wood, and its fantasy and peacefulness. Land of the Dragons, where he joined an army and saved the nation. Port Royale, where he joined a pirate crew. Space Paranoids, where he became a program. The Endless River, where the world is black and white. Also, Sora has told us about something, which is very intriguing. The Heartless. Creatures without hearts. I have been doing studies on these creatures based on Sora's descriptions, and found my sketches to be very accurate. But there is one question I can not answer, even with Sora's knowledge. If a pitiful soul can hold a powerful heart, will our powerful, artificial souls be able to control creatures with no hearts? As a scientist, it is my duty to prove my hypothesis. I have spoke with Spirit, and he also has similar ideas. Sora and I plan to go to neighboring worlds and try to bring back a heartless. If my theory is correct, in a few days, we can have an army of hundreds of thousands soldiers in our war.**

**Log 2,**

**Terrence**


	2. Launch City, Balamb High

**KINGDOM SOULS**

**Episode 3**

**World of Launch City-Balamb School**

"**PSST... Hey, Van" whispered Zell, "Did you do the homework? Can I copy your answers?". "NO WAY Zell, that's cheating!". "Van, Mr. Dincht, I hope we don't have to send you to headmaster Cid's office again?. "No, Ms. Trepe" said to boys together. The children in the classroom burst into laughter. "BUSTED!" yelled out Rinoah after class. "Oh, Rinoah, leave them alone!" said Roze "Van, I hope you aren't too embarrassed about this, after all, it was Zell's fault for not doing his Geometry homework.". "First of all, it was for the paragraph that we had to do on mystic creatures. You know, moogles, chocobos, moombas, cactaurs…". "Oh, for Mr. Adams class.". "No, I have Sarret for that class.". "Actually Zell, I have Marcel for that class.". "OH, NO FRIGGIN WAY! I'M SCREWED NEXT PERIOD!". Rinoah barged in, "Hey Van, want to go to the cafeteria during break?". Roze remained looking away at Van when the question was asked, and he noticed. "Actually, I was going to the training center on the first floor to improve on my sword skills…". "Aahhhh…Still using that wimpy sword! That's no way to build up body strength! I tell ya, using knuckles and getting in close up and personnel is the only fighting style! Tell you what Van, you meet me in the training gym after school tomorrow at 18:00, and I'll take you on! Whats ya to say to that?" He looked behind him, and no one was there. "HEY! WHERE THE HECK IS VAN!". "Oh, he left when you finished your first sentence." Said Rinoah teasingly. "Hey, where's Roze?"**

**At the training field, Van just went up a school rank level, and was making note**

"**Okay, let's see, a Bomb: 45 exp, and I needed…30 more for level 19. YES! Now I'm level 19!". "Wow Van. Congratulations!" shouted Roze from a nearby bush. As Van turned around, Roze covered her mouth and ducked. "It's okay Roze, I knew you were there, you broke nearly every branch in your path.". "Wow Van, you could make a great soldier in our space army!". "Two things Roze. 1. There are no twigs in space. 2. We learned this stuff in Coach Bell's gym class." "Oh". "By the way, Roze, what are you doing here in the training are?". "Ummm… Training of course! I need 142 for level 17.". "But, you don't have your whip, and your still in your school uniform.". "Umm… well…". "Wow, you must be dedicated to come here so fast you forgot your gear!". "Umm… Yeah, I was in such a hurry I forgot. I'll be right back!". Van just looked up at the sky, so he didn't notice Roze running away blushing. "Launch City", he recalled, "The first place to send people into space. However, only three of the twelve launches came back unscathed. Those were the first three. After the first launch, the ships came back full of holes, and sometimes the entire wings or engine was removed. None of the astronauts survived, except for one. She said apiece of debris or something fell in the engine. That's what they say, but I know the truth. There are worlds out there with other ships and inhabitants. They are cruel, heartless, soulless to kill innocent people. Someday, I'm going to go to another world and make peace with it, if the space soldiers ever get out of orbit without crashing down.". With these words, Van noticed something. "WOAH! A METEOR!". Except this piece had different colors on it. "What is it, debris?" it came closer and Van could see what it truly was. "WOAH! A SHIP! FROM ANOTHER WORLD!". Van quickly used his STUDENTCOMP(Palm Pilot like computer things that works as a graphing calculator, clock, watch, and you can even download games and movies for it)to calculate the falling angles and speed. "IT'S GOING TO LAND AT THE LAUNCH PAD! I NEED TO GET THEIR RIGHT AWAY!". And with these words, he rushed headfirst into an adventure, not from this world.**


	3. Launch City, Launch Pad

**KINGDOM SOULS**

**Episode 3**

**World of Launch City-Launch Pad**

**Van marveled at the fallen object from a distance. "What in the world could it be? It looks nothing like our rockets here at Launch City.". Part of Van wanted to run back to Balamb and inform headmaster Cid, who taught aviation class. The other part of Van wanted to head straight on to the ship and encounter, violently if necessary, the passengers on the ship. "Could it be an escape pod? It doesn't look big enough to hold over four people! Or maybe, it holds more! Way more! It could be filled with a race of tiny people!". While Van was lost in his own words, steam came from what seemed to be a door. "OH MY GOD!THE DOOR IS OPENING!". Finally, the door opened all the way, and two figures started to make their way out. "Excuse us, but-" was all they got to say before Van jumped on them. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!YOU REALLY ARE, AREN'T YOU?". "AAAAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF DONALD! GET IT OFF!" "What's your problem, just jumping on people like that!". It took Van a little while to collect himself. "I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. So, I'm Van. And you are…?". "I'm Goofy, this is Donald, and that is Jiminy.". "GOOFY! You know about the world order.". "World Order? What's that? Is it some kind of super secret agent code in your world? Now that I brought up the subject, what world is it? I'm from-". "Sorry to waste your time," Donald spoke "Van was it? But we saw what seemed to be some kind training grounds. Can you show it to us.". "Oh, you mean the one at Balamb High School?". "I...uh…guess so. Do you know where that is?". "DO I? I go to school there! Still, it's quite a ways away from the Launch Pad here.". "Exactly HOW far away from here?". "About half a mile east.". "That's not that far". ""Say there, Van, could you show us the way?". "Goofy!". "What Donald, he knows more about this world than anyone one of us here.". "Yeah! Plus, you need a student I.d. to get into the facility without setting off an alarm! You need me!**

**BEEP! STUDENT: 1435: 9th GRADE: AND GUESTS: 1 hr BLOCK: CURRENT TIME IS 1750 hrs. ACCESS IS GRANTED! STAND BACK FOR AUTOMATIC DOOR OPENING!**

**The doors to the training center opened, and the others stepped inside. "Gawrsh, isn't this a fancy place Donald?". "It sure is. So futuristic! This is one world I truly like! Except for its … energetic… inhabitants.". As the conversation progressed, they were ambushed by monsters. "Ochus! Watch out for the tentacles, they have poisonous spores on them!" Van ran up to the first one and delivered a heavy blow to its head. As the Ochu fell, it clubbed Van in the back while he calculated the experience he gained. "ACK! MY BACK! Hey, I rhymed! OUCH!". "Van, I'll get to you!" screamed Donald. After Goofy and Donald finished off the monsters, they quickly went to Vans aid. "CURE!". As Donald said this, Van saw a green bolt and some leafs appear over where he got hit. "WOW! Was that some alien power thing?". "Not 'alien powers' but magic.". "Donald was court wizard back at Disney Castle!" said Goofy proudly. "WOAH! That's so cool Donald. Magic, WOW!". "Excuse us Van while I…TALK… to Goofy.". Donald then dragged Goofy into a bush, but Jiminy stayed behind to keep Van company. Jiminy was examining Sora's soul in crystal form and taking notes on other experiments he had been doing. "Hey, Jiminy, whatca doing'?". Jiminy tried franticly to hide the crystal. "Oh, me nothing. I'm not doing anything.". "Then what was that crystal?". Jiminy sighed. "I can't tell you.". "What? Oh, right the world order thingy right?". "No Van, this goes way beyond the world order.". "If it's not about the world order, then you can tell me right?". "Wrong Van. I'm sorry, but I CAN'T tell you what it was." "Oh, well…". Out of nowhere, Van was hit in the back of the head by something. "Hey, Van! Way to let your guard down!"**


	4. Launch City, Balamb High, Training Area

**KINGDOM SOULS**

**Episode 4**

**World of Launch City-Balamb High School: Training Area**

"**Zell," Van screamed, "What the crap are you doing hitting me on the head!". "Ya know Van, my challenge at 1800 after school here?" Zell reminded him. "Zell, when did I agree to something as stupid as that?". "Oh wait a second Van, I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to tell you," Zell sounded sincere, "But you left before I could tell you about it.". "You know Van, he's right, and Zell is never right." Rinoah added in. "Ohhh. Rinoah. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!" said Roze. "Anyway. So, who were you talking to, Van?". "Umm… What do you mean Rinoah?". "He was probably talking to himself about how he failed the geometry test earlier!". "Hey Zell, what about your Mystic Creatures Essay?". "Hey, just shut up Van! What the heck were you doing here anyway?". "Ummm… Nothing.". "Nothing. Doesn't look like nothing to me…" said Rinoah. "What are you guys doing here?" remarked Van. "Ummm… Also nothing." Was Rinoah and Roze's reply. "HEY! HEY! I came to fight!". "So, girls, have fun doing nothing.". "HEY! HEY! I have a reason!". "You too, Van, see you later". "HEY! LISTEN TO ME!". Rinoah and Roze left, and Zell behind them. "You know Van, that one girl likes you.". "WHAT are you talking about Jiminy?". "While that one blonde-guy kept on talking, I kept on looking around at your friends. Those are your friends right?". "Yeah, and I still don't know what your talking about.". "The one girl in the back, the one with the purple hair.". "Oh, you mean Roze, no were just friends.". "Umm…Van," Roze said weakly from the trail. "Quick, Jiminy hide!". Jiminy hoped into Van's pocket. "What is it Roze?". "I'm, umm…, sorry for the way that Zell acted, he can get pretty hot headed sometimes.". "You're telling me Roze.". "So Van, what were you really here for?". "I'm just training here, honest!". "Oh, I see.". "Now Roze, what are you and Rinoah doing here?". "Oh, Rinoah left.". "So, why are you still around?". "Well, I was wondering if you and I could,…well…,". Then Roze spoke rather fast, "Ifwecouldgoovertothesecretspottogether?". Van stared blankly at Roze. "Could we WHAT?". Roze collected herself. "I was wondering, if we could maybe,... ummm..., go over to the secret spot...together?". "See what I meant Van?" teased Jiminy. "O...K... I guess.". "REALLY!" Roze screamed excited "YAY! Let's go."**

"**You see that big, grey looking star thing right there Van? That's not a star. That's actually another WORLD!". "No Roze, that's actually just a satellite that was placed there recently. Mr. Ionavich talked about it in his History class.". "Van, I have Mrs. Alessandri for that class.". "Geez, is the only class we all have together is Ms. Trepe's?". "That's the way it looks like, isn't it?". "So anyway, Roze, anymore 'knowledge of space'?". "Well, that shiny big thing there is a white dwarf.". "Space debris.". "Well, those shiny big stars there are a constellation!". "Hey, I don't remember those stars being there before, do you Roze?". "No. Nor do I remember that kind of constellation. It looks like... a Keyhole!"**


	5. Launch City, Balamb High, Secret Spot

**KINGDOM SOULS**

**Episode 5**

**World of Launch City-Balamb High School: Secret Spot**

"**What the heck is going on Van?". "I don't know, Roze. It seems this constellation was the shape of a black hole!". "Or maybe it's a weapon from another world!". "Both of you are wrong! It's this world's Keyhole!" said Jiminy. "Who is that Van!". "Oh, Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket.". "Yeah. He's... not from around here.". "He's from another world, isn't he? He was the one you were talking to, wasn't he?". "Now isn't the time for arguing where I'm from! Your world is going to be under attack soon! We need to run away!". "O.K. Jiminy, come clean, what in the world is going on?". "That was the world's Keyhole. Keyhole's lead into the heart of the world. It is also how the heartless come into each world, and feast on the hearts of the inhabitants, until they can get to the heart of the world, and devour it. Worst of all, they may be manipulated!". Roze was worried "Manipulated, by what?". "By us!" said a mysterious voice from behind. "Wait a second, I know that voice! Could it be...". The three turned around to see their guests face. "It is, SORA! It's me, Jiminy!". "It's no use little one, he doesn't remember you, or the duck, or the dog, or anyone we don't want him to." Said a man in a silver cloak. "You, you were the one who did this to him!". "Me? No, no, no. I wasn't there. But, still Soulless anyway.". "Jiminy, you said nothing about Soulless, only Heartless, and we sill haven't seen any yet.". "Yes, they're still navigating through the Keyhole. But, since we control them, we are leading them through the Keyhole. Oh, I almost forgot. Sora's soul please.". Jiminy played innocent "Sora's... soul?". The man moved so fast, they could see the man standing near the cliff after he moved to Van to speak to Jiminy. "Don't play dumb with me bug! You stole the soul.(I rhymed again ) Return the soul to us at once!" the man pulled out a rapier and pointed it at Roze's throat, "Or I'll kill all of your friends right now!". "All right! Here is the soul!". Jiminy pulled out a silver crystal and threw it at the man. The man caught it as soon as Jiminy threw it. "Very well," the man sheathed his rapier, "We will leave now.". The man went into the Keyhole. Sora followed saying "Oh, by the way, have fun with the Heartless!". Just then, a giant shadow was pouring out of the keyhole over the grounds. Lumps appeared from the shadow. The humps grew arms, legs and heads. "Take this!" Van pulled out his sword, and Roze pulled out her whip. Van went into a sword-waving frenzy into the middle of the pack. "Roze, run and get help! Get Zell, Rinoah, Zidane, Headmaster Cid, anyone. Heck, even get Beatrice over here!". "There they are! Hold on guys!". "Wait, Goofy? Donald?". "Yup. Miss us?". "Where were you?". "Where were we? Where were YOU? We came back and no one was there. Anyway, we have a heartless problem here.". Goofy smashed some with his shield, Van slashed with his sword, Donald cast magic to attack and heal, and Roze was getting help. Just as they finished off the remaining soldiers, a new heartless appeared. It had the wings of a bat, the body of a lion, and head of a Defenders shield. "What is that Jiminy? I've never seen anything like this before?". "Sorry Goofy, I've never seen it before either!". The monster opened its mouth and let out a stream of the same shadow out of the Keyhole. More Shadows and Soldiers appeared out of the shadows. "We can't beat this many!". Roze came back into the clearing. ""VAN! THERE ARE SHIPS GOING TO TRANSPORT EVERYONE INTO SPACE! THE LAST SHUTTLE LEAVS AT 20 hrs. THAT'S IN 10 MINUTES! LEAVE NOW!". "NOW, ROZE, WERE BUSY RIGHT NOW!". "Dang! My shield does nothing, and it seems your staff doesn't do anything either, Donald!". "If only Sora was here!". Jiminy seemed to be glowing. "Oww. The crystal is burning!". "The crystal burst into blue flame and engulfed Van in it.**


End file.
